Times cross over
by Sonar
Summary: An author gets her wish and is sent to another world.


**Times cross over**

By Brandy PS

Mar 5 2003

Summary: A normal fanfiction author gets transported into Moribus and tries to find her way out. And yes, it is the author. Sonic the animated series characters belong to someone else and are not my property.

Chapter 1: What a day it turned out to be

It seemed like just a normal day and it was warm weather. It was still winter as I was walking home with my jacket on. I felt so lonely after the day I gone through. It felt like everyone has turned their back on me. I took a detour and decided to find a place where I can be alone. I wanted just to get away.

I thought," I wish I could be somewhere far away."

I blew out a loud sigh as I found myself at the park. It seemed so peaceful and quiet, as there was a light breeze of wind. I looked down at my shoes that had a low heel and they were not really big boots. I felt the snow falling down as the first snowflake touched my cheek. I saw a bare tree in the distance as I walked over.

I thought," I feel so alone. I wish I could somewhere far away from here."

I had a flashback to when my friends started acted so mean to me and when I run off, they attempt to apologize. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something hit me hard.

I sighed, as the wind grew strong. I looked down and held my jacket close to me. It seemed that my wish came true, as the wind was strong. I looked up and gasped and saw that a portal has opened.

I thought," Guess I should have wished that."

The portal stood right in front of me as I grabbed onto the tree. I struggled to hold on as the force within the portal came out and grabbed me. I would not scream as I lost grip. I was pulled into the portal but I let out a scream.

I yelled," This is so not my day."

With one final pull, I vanished into the portal and the portal vanished from my world.

Moments later...

I moaned, finding myself unable to move for a moment. I shifted my head to the left as I felt some warmth on me. I moved my hands and then slowly opened my eyes. I moaned again and blinked. I moved my hands to my jacket. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. When I opened my eyes again, I gasped.

I thought," Where am I?"

I suddenly felt warmth on me as I saw the sun.

I thought," At least it is not cold here."

When I got up, I looked around. I didn't bother to look down but I saw my bag. I picked it up.

I thought," I might as well explore."

Placing my backpack on, I decided to go see if I could figure out where I am.

Chapter 2: The journey begins

I started walking from the wide-open field and I looked around in wonder. I looked at the sky wondering if I was on earth anymore.

I said," I wonder where I am."

I had so many questions as I continued walking. I wanted to make sure that I could find cover. My body tensed as I looked behind me. It seemed like nobody was behind me. I than looked down at my clothes and took off my jacket. I didn't realize I was still in my own clothes as I wrapped my jacket around my waist. I was pretty much amazed by the place I was at.

I thought," Could I be somewhere else on earth?"

I than looked around and thought it could be possible.

I thought," This does not look like earth."

I frowned as I looked at the area around me.

I thought," It looks so peaceful here. It looks way more beautiful than earth itself."

I decided to do some running. I than went into a jog feeling the nice breeze hit me. I suddenly stopped about 10 minutes later to see I have arrived at a forest. It seems like the sun was already going down.

I thought," It's getting close to night."

I than walked to the forest and hoped that I could find a place to rest. I almost felt scared but I had to hold that fear aside. As soon as I got to the forest, I heard an explosion. I was close to the forest and then I gasped. My curiosity really wanted to know what was going on. I then decided to run. I went running to see what is going on. When I got to the sight, I saw there was an attack going on. I gasped. I than noticed something different. There were animals and they looked like humans. I could see robots as I felt fear. I continued to watch on as I saw the animals fighting while trying to save some of their own kind.

I thought," They are noble warriors. This is amazing."

I noticed as two young ones fell over and the animals were too busy dealing with the others. I dropped down my backpack.

I thought," I better do this fast."

I started to run as I saw two robots looking at me. The young animals were scared as I kept running and grabbed them. My body felt tense as I moved them to a safer place. They had their eyes shut but one of them opened their eyes and saw my face. Two of the older animals went over to the kids as I ran off. I didn't want to be noticed or I might be in real trouble.

A voice exclaimed," Look."

I could hear the voice as I tried to get away. I tripped but it was actually a good thing because that robot blasted at me. I stumbled back up to my feet as ran as fast as I could. Two robots were chasing me, as I felt scared. I was panting while I was running for the trees.

A female voice questioned," Who the heck is that?"

Two robots were destroyed as a warning shot was fired as me. I fell backwards as the shot came in front of me. My eyes went wide open as I gasped.

I thought," That was too close."

I got up and managed to escape, grabbing my backpack and running for dear life. A robot charged towards me as I ducked. The robot hit the tree as I moved out of the way. I continued running for the trees and went in. Then a few more robots were destroyed and the team of animals got together.

One of them asked," Who was that?"

Another one replied," I don't know but that person saved the two young kids."

The third one said," We better tell the other Freedom fighters."

One of the little kids approached the three of them.

The kid said," I saw her face."

Third one questioned," Really?"

The first one said," A girl saved you?"

The kid nodded," She's not of our kind. She's human."

The three gasp as they look at the kid.

Chapter 3: Sunset

I kept running until I found some water. My throat felt dry as I started walking. I felt so dizzy as I stopped by the water. I placed by backpack down and went near the water.

I thought," Too close."

I washed my face and then placed the water in my hands. I took a sip of water and then lay there in the grass. I looked at the sky and realize that was the sun was going lower. I must've ran for almost forever. I felt my body tense up.

I said," I'll stay here for the night."

I felt some pain, as my body seemed tense again. I was worried that the kids saw me. I remembered when one of the kids opened their eyes and looked at me. I only had been here for a day but I missed home almost. I did not miss my friends because they turned their back on me. It was my chance to get away from it all. I didn't cry as the sun went down. I could see the sun as it went under the trees. I had reminded myself that my friends betrayed me and didn't really want me.

I said," It's amazing here."

Meanwhile...

There were a few animals in a hut gathered together.

One of them questioned," Are you sure?"

The second one said," I am sure princess. She saved two of the young ones and ran off."

The kid was right there.

The kid said," I could describe her for you."

Princess Sally said," Go ahead."

The kid said," She was pretty tall with light brown eyes and dark brown hair."

Princess Sally nodded and looked at the second one.

Sally said," I think we should try and find her and see how she got here in the first place."

The second one replied," Right. I'll be informing the fortress to keep an eye out for this human."

The second one left as a few sat around.

Sally said," I'm going to assign someone."

A third voice said," I can find her in a flash."

Sally said," No Sonic. We're going to need you if Swat bots attack."

Sonic said," Then who should go?"

Sally said," I'm sending Antoine on this mission. It's a simple mission."

Antoine said," Thank you Princess. I will not let you down."

Sally said," You will pack some stuff and leave as soon as possible."

Antoine nodded and took off.

Sally said," I need the rest of you here."

In another place...

A small male approached with some robots.

A tall fat man was standing there, looking as the small man came in.

The fat man said," Report."

Small man said," Robotnik, the swatbots were destroyed and they had some help from a female stranger."

Robotnik seemed interested as the small one continued.

The small man said," She appears to be human."

Robotnik said," Snively, this sounds interesting. Retrieve her for me and bring her here."

Snively nodded," Yes, sir."

2 hours later...

I was laying down looking at the night sky now. I know I could not stay here for long. I bet that questions have to be answered. I looked at the bright moon that was above me.

I thought," I should have wished to change forms so there would be no trouble."

I said," I won't be able to stay here."

My stomach rumbled as I sat up and pulled out my lunch. I took out something to eat and ate half of it and then placed it away. I sat up still as I relaxed. I blew a sigh and then went to my feet.

I asked myself," What could go wrong?"

I didn't believe I asked that as I looked around. I pushed my hair aside as I got up to my feet.

A voice said," You're not going anywhere."

I gasped and placed on my hood, turning around. I saw a small man as two robots came from behind him. Something told me that this was not a good sign.

I demanded," Who are you?"

He laughed evilly and said," For me to know and you to find out. Swatbots, get her."

I gasped and walked back two steps. The robots moved as I let out a loud scream. I than ran for my life as the small man growled.

Somewhere not far...

One of the animals heard a scream and thought," It must be her."

With one hand by his sword, he made a quick run for it.

Chapter 4: Rescue

I continually ran through the forest as I gasped and panted. I had to keep running. The swatbots were shooting at me as I screamed again. The forest was coming close to the end as I ran out of the forest. The small man was not far behind as the two swat bots fired again. The second swatbot shot at me and hit me in the back. I gasped and then passed out.

The small man went to move and give orders when suddenly a sword destroyed the first swat bot. I was still outcold as the animal showed up and then jumped on the other. The bot moved forward but the animal got off and the bot hit the tree. The small man got away as I tried to wake up. I could not wake up as the animal panted and then went over to my body. He saw his sword, which was near my body. The moonlight hit it as he picked it up. He placed it at his side. He touched my neck and checked my pulse. He jumped when I slowly moaned. He took off my backpack and turned me over.

He thought," I better get her to safety."

He couldn't help but look over my features as he picked up my bag. He didn't expect the bag to be light as he took care of me next. He placed his arms around me as I moaned again. He took my body and got me to somewhere safe.

An hour or so later...

I was slowly starting to wake up as I shifted my head. I could suddenly feel a presence as I shift my head again. I squeezed my eyes before I started to open them. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I shifted my head and winced a slight bit. I wanted to sit up but something held me down.

He spoke," Easy Madam."

I turned my head and almost went into shock, as he looked into my brown eyes. I remained silent for a moment as he had a worried look. He also saw the look on my face as I looked away for a moment.

He asked," Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, afraid to answer.

He said," Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. My name is Antoine D'coolette. Please, answer my question, are you okay?"

I said," I... Am...okay."

He said," Good."

I asked," What happened after I blacked out?"

He answered," Well, Snively almost got you but I threw my sword and destroyed the first bot and then I destroyed the other."

I was curious as I moved my hand. He looked at me as I looked back at him.

I asked," Who is Snively?"

Antoine answered," He was the small guy."

I nodded," Thanks for saving my life."

He said," Your welcome. Could I please know your name?"

I could tell he was scared like I was but he tried to get comfortable so he could make it easy on me.

I said," I'm Brandy."

He said," Nice to meet you. How about we get out of here?"

I said," I'm not really sure. I don't want to take any risks."

He questioned," Like the one earlier today at the south fortress?"

I asked," How did you know?"

He answered," The ones that were at the fight, told the others and me. You saved two kids."

I nodded as I had the urge to sit up. He noticed it in my eyes as he slowly helped me up. I winced a bit.

He asked," Injured?"

I replied," I think I was hit in the back."

I then paused for a moment and looked at him.

I said," Even though we just met, it seems like we communicate easily without being afraid."

He said," I do notice that. Let me tend to you."

I lay sideways as he moved my shirt up. He looked at my lower back.

Chapter 5: Injury

I suddenly felt his furry hand touch my back as I closed my eyes. To my surprise, his touch was very comforting.

I said," I don't feel anything yet."

I took deep breaths as I could sense him being nervous. He had a bit of nervous breathing as he moved his hand lower on my back. I felt a light breeze of wind as my body slightly tensed.

He said," Anything yet?

I said," I feel it a little. Move your hand a little lower."

He looked back down and did what I asked.

I said," Tell me something Antoine. Are you scared at the fact that I'm human?"

Antoine asked," Honestly?

I nodded," Yeah, honestly. I felt scared myself."

Antoine smirked and then frowned," I admit that I'm very nervous right now when I saw you but I had to make the best of it."

I placed my hand into a fist as I felt it. Antoine looked and noticed a bit of a mark.

He said," You did get hit but it didn't cause any serious injury."

I took a deep breath as he pulled down my shirt. I lay on my stomach for a moment as he removed his hands. He looked at his sword as I sighed.

I questioned," What are we going to do in the meantime?"

Antoine said," I got to get you to safety but we got to earn trust here first."

I lay on my back trying to ignore the brief pain. He laid down next to me.

I said," It's really beautiful here. What is this place?"

He replied," This is planet Mobius."

I seemed surprised and wondered. I now knew that I was not on earth anymore.

I thought," It looks like I got my wish."

I bit my lip, feeling very nervous. I still had another question to ask him.

I asked," What were those robots anyways?

Antoine said," Swatbots. Another human, Dr.Robotnik had created them and enslaved most of animal kind including my father, General D'coolette."

I gasped and turned to look at him.

I replied," That's awful."

I seemed to tense as he told me those words as well. He placed his hand on his sword.

He said," I have a sworn duty to protect. I'm in a group called freedom fighters."

I said," It's amazing but please don't reveal where you are incase that guy tries again."

He said," It seems Robotnik seems to know about you."

I said," I took a risk and now I pay the price."

He said," I should take you to the village."

I snapped," No."

He sits up but he looks at me once he sits up.

I said," Forgive me but I feel like I'm already a risk."

I sat up and looked down.

I added," I mean I saved two lives and look what has happened so far."

He said," I hate to say this but danger and risks make life worthwhile. Sure, everyone is scared at times but you got to make life worthwhile."

I questioned," You're telling me from experience?"

He nodded as he turned and looked to me.

He said," Let's get some rest. We got to deal with a busy day tomorrow."

I realized that my jacket was still on as I took it off. I set it down beside me as I lay back down. He looked at me and my jacket. The grass felt soft as I lay down slowly.

I said," Guess we'll have to deal with this in the morning."

He said," Yes. Goodnight, Brandy."

I said," Goodnight."

He touched my jacket as I closed my eyes. He couldn't help but look at me as I took a few minutes to try to fall asleep. He looked at my jacket and placed it on top of me. I could sense him as I allowed him to. I felt still scared but I knew I couldn't be scared now. I didn't know the risks. Antoine looked at his sword and sat up. He knew that he should keep watch for a little while.

He thought," I may not trust you yet but it seems you have good intentions. You have already put my safety ahead and it seems strange. I will keep an eye on you."

He placed his hand on the handle of the sword and took it out. He had the cover on as he placed his knees to his chest. He placed the covered sword between his legs and looked at the bright moon.

He thought," I wonder how she got here."

The wind made my hair fly in my face, as he seems to look serious.

He whispered," I will prove to Princess Sally that I will not screw this up."

Chapter 6: Another day

The sun started to rise as Antoine did release a yawn. He looked over to me as I stretched my body. I turned my head back and forth and then squeezed my eyes. Antoine starts to stand up as I opened my eyes. I covered my face and than sat up. I fell back down and saw my jacket was now underneath my head. Antoine went over to the water and washed his face. I sat back up and saw him. He had his sword right beside him as I got up. I managed to keep my balance as I headed for my backpack. Antoine did not bother to turn around as I headed to my bag. I bit my lip as I found my gym clothes in there. I took them out and went behind a tree. Antoine turned around and tried to figure out where I went. I started to change and when I came out, he did look tense because he thought it was something else.

He said as he placed the sword to his side," You surprised me."

I said," I was just changing into some clothes."

He took a look at me.

I said," It was too hot in the clothes I was wearing."

He just nodded and placed his sword away. I gave a bit of a sigh as I looked around. I threw my clothes into my backpack as I realized that I felt hungry. Then I realized that he brought a bag too. I sat by my bag and looked down. I didn't seem to miss home. He looked back at me as I went through my bag. He noticed how relaxed I seemed as I grabbed something out of my bag. My back ached as I felt his eyes on me. I pushed my hair aside and took some food out, throwing the trash into my bag. I saw him take out some food as well.

Antoine asked," Are you sure you don't want to go to the village?"

I replied," I am not sure. We can't trust each other yet."

I looked down as I sat down and ate. He sat down and crossed his legs.

He thought," I can tell she is still afraid."

He said," There is nothing to be afraid of. You will not be harmed. I want to get you to safety before you get hurt."

He looked to me as I looked down. He ate as I closed my eyes. I still felt the nervous feeling as I finished eating. I felt some pain from the blast but it was really nothing.

He added," Besides you need to be tended to."

I said," I'll be fine. I will deal with it."

He seemed to look at me strangely as I got up to my feet.

I said," I guess we should get moving."

I didn't seem to care as I placed my backpack on my back and looked around. I took in some air, as Antoine seemed to look at me. He just nodded.

Antoine said," I'll lead the way."

He looked at his sword as I looked to him. He walked over to me.

Antoine assured me," There is nothing to be afraid of."

I could easily read his eyes even if we locked eyes for a few seconds. I could tell he was scared as I was but he was trying to be brave. We had started walking to the village that he had mentioned to me already.

I asked," Why did you bother to help me?"

Antoine answered," Well, as a freedom fighter, I have to stop Robotnik. It seems he has an interest in you."

I knew he just did it to stop me from getting harmed but from stopping Robotnik as well.

I said," I mean from what you told me last night, I am surprised you could actually get near a human like me."  
I seem pretty serious about it. I felt sorry for him even if I did not trust him. I bet he still did not trust me yet.  
Antoine nervously spoke," I took the chance. I know we don't exactly trust each other."

I had to agree with him. We only just met yesterday. Honestly, I thought he would attack me while I was out cold but he didn't. It told me that there was good in him. I actually felt shocked about that as my back felt sore. I didn't bother to make any noise. I didn't want him to help me. I didn't want to go to the village.

Chapter 7: Getting away

I never met a being that would be so nice but I knew I couldn't stay with him. I had to think of an escape plan. I had to find out what this Robotnik guy wanted. I thought carefully. I know my skills were not so great but I was not scared of being alone. He then looked up and I don't know what came over me. I kicked him right in the back of the head and he fell forward. I grabbed his sword and laid him down with his face looking to the sky.

I said," Honestly, I felt scared right now but I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sword."

I looked down at him and placed my jacket by him.

I said," It's not that I trust you but I am just scared right now. I can't trust someone I just met."

I looked at him and placed his hand on his chest. I released his furry hand and looked at his face.

I said," Thanks for rescuing me, Antoine."

I got up and ran off before he could recover.

I thought," I'll be fine."

I ran as fast as I could with my backpack and ran through the forest in the direction of the left. I just didn't want him to find me. I knew he would not be happy with the fact that I kicked him in the back of his head. I held the sword in my hand, knowing that I couldn't trust anyone. It felt like an hour has past now as I got as far as I could. I walked through the mysterious yet enchanting forest as I held the sword. I was in another world. I knew I had to work alone. My friends betrayed me in the real world. Maybe they would be better off without me.

Knowing I had to find my way, I turned another way. I had to find out where this Robotnik guy was. I know that if I trusted someone, it would mean something devastating to me. I had nothing against animals but talking animals has gone too far. I bet these animals had to protect themselves. I knew that Antoine didn't seem to trust me because I was human. So these animals must not trust me. Being curious, I wondered why they took an interest in me. I sighed as I found some water. I went over and sat near the edge. I placed my hands in the water and took a sip. I wonder what even came over me to attack Antoine like that. If there was one like him, I could be in danger. My back was in some pain as I placed my backpack on my back once more. The sword didn't feel that heavy as I carried it. I went walking hoping that I could not be tracked.

Hours later...

Antoine was trying to track me, as he recovered not that long ago.

Antoine thought," I should have had her in front of me."

He rubbed his head as the pain was still there. He sighed and looked at the ground. He noticed the grass was pressed down a bit and that my jacket was next to him.

He thought," She went that way."

He then walked down the way I have gone but he knew I was far by now. He fell back against a tree, feeling dizzy. He took a few deep breaths and held his arm around the tree. Antoine took a few minutes to rest and then started walking. He placed his hand to his head, feeling some pain.

Antoine spoke softly," She has quite a kick."

He took out his communicator device to see it was not broken. It was not broken so he activated it.

Antoine spoke," Antoine to Anyone. Can you hear me?"

Princess Sally appeared on the monitor with Rotor, Bunnie, Tails and Sonic behind her.

Sally questioned," What is it?"

Antoine said," I had her but she gave me a kick to the head, took my sword and ran off."

Sally asked," Can you track her?"

Antoine replied," I'm trying but I feel dizzy."

Sally said," Try your best. Call us if you need help."

Antoine replied," I will do so, princess but I won't need any help yet."

Antoine turned off his communicator and placed it in his pocket. Without his sword, he was defenseless. He had to move because he knew he had to find me fast. He moved off the tree and followed my trail. He had to keep looking before he lost my trail. He started to run.

Meanwhile...

I was walking and saw an open field. I would have to get across without being attacked. I remembered the fortress incident. I raised an eyebrow as the wind blew slowly. I held the sword in my hand as I walked past the trees. I got into the field and walked fast. I sighed, as the sun was hot. There were only hours till dark and I had to move. Suddenly as I got through the middle, I heard a noise. There were those robots again. They have spotted me as they landed in front of me. I took off my backpack and got ready.

I thought," Not this time."

Chapter 8: Close getaway from an attack

The bots went walking towards me as I took the sword. One charged towards me and I picked up the sword. I got a good grip on the sword and slashed the bot. The second one came as I hit it. Somewhere near by, Antoine suddenly hears a sound and realized it was gunfire. He ran as fast as he could ignore the pain in his head. Moments later, Antoine arrived but fell to his knees. His body was tired as he panted. He widened his eyes as he saw me slash another robot.

He thought," For someone I don't know, she can handle herself."

He decided to watch the battle then interfere. I could hear the fire as I used the sword to deflect the blast. It destroyed another bot. Two bots surrounded me as I took a defense position. I didn't see Antoine as he took cover. My back was in pain as they approached me. I suddenly ran and jumped over the bot only to have the other bot collide into the other. The two bots exploded as I landed on my stomach. I used the sword to get up and saw I had to deal with one more. I charged with the sword and stabbed the bot. It suddenly exploded as I hit the ground hard. I landed on my stomach. Slowly getting up, I held my rib cage. I went onto my knees and took deep breaths. Antoine kept watching, wondering if he should come out and tend to me. He was still sore from the kick to the head.

Chapter 9: Questions

I looked at the damage that was caused. I was curious about those robots Antoine told me about.

Could I trust Antoine to believe what he had to say? Could he be lying to me?

I closed my eyes for a moment and then got up.

I said," Man, that attack took it out of me."

I fell to one knee after trying to get up.

Antoine thought," I can't leave her out there."

Antoine came out and ran over.

Antoine shouted," Are you okay?"

He felt dizzy and fell to his knees next to me. I was surprised that he was able to track me. I placed the sword so it would be in the ground.

I spoke," I believe this belongs to you."

Antoine showed a serious look but ignored his sword. I lay down on the grass, ribs sore. I took deep breaths, finding it hard to breathe. I turned my head sideways to look at him. I then looked towards the sky and closed my eyes. Antoine didn't say anything as I touched my ribcage. It almost hurt to the touch. I slowly try to get up as Antoine looked to me.

I said," God, it hurts!"

Antoine seemed concerned as I slowly got up to my feet.

Antoine said," You're probably injured, but you have some explaining to do."

I nodded as he stood next to me. I nearly fell as I started to walk. Antoine came next to me and I placed some of my weight against him.

Antoine said," Right now, I'm taking you to my village because you need to tended to."

I never seem someone that seems so scared and yet care so much. This time, I decided not to debate with him.

I said," This time, I am not arguing."

Antoine replied," Good."

I asked," How's your head?"

Antoine replied," It will be fine."

I nodded, just wanting to make sure he is okay. I wondered why I should even be concerned. My wish had come true. I wanted to be somewhere away from my so-called friends. I knew I had no choice but to trust Antoine. He was willing to help me despite some distrust. I knew I had to earn his trust.

I said," I got to admit I feel nervous right now but also guilty that I kicked you."

Antoine spoke," Hopefully you had reasons."

I said," I didn't want to risk other lives and I'm worried that strange person could have some device tracking us."

I continued walking with him, but luckily, I also had my backpack. I started to realize that I was in a lot of pain at the moment. I stopped in my steps and it caused him to stop as well.

I spoke," How can we communicate your friends? I don't think I can move much."

He moved me by a tree and I sat down holding my rib cage. Antoine realized he still had his communications device. He pulled his communication device out as I saw it.

Antoine said," Antoine to anyone. Do you read me?"

A voice came on," What is it?"

Antoine replied," I found the girl but she sustained some injury. I'm bringing her to the village but I need some help."

A voice said," I'm sending some help, Antoine. Send your coordinates and keep hidden. Robotnik may be around."

Antoine spoke," Understood."

Antoine ended the communication and looked at me as I look to him. Antoine helped me up and we moved near some bushes. Antoine looked to me and saw I was a bit worried.

Antoine said," Don't worry, Brandy. It will be okay."

His furry hand touched mine as he locked his eyes on me.

I said," I really want to say that I'm sorry."

Antoine said," I know that others would feel the same. I understand."

He squeezed my hand, as I had one hand near my ribcage.

Antoine suggested," Just close your eyes and rest."

I seemed not to argue with him there as I closed my eyes, lying down in the grass. Antoine felt worried as he looked at me. He wanted to keep watch as he looked by his sword. He had one hand to his head. He felt sore but he felt better. He knew he would have to keep awake.

He thought," This shall impress the princess that I did do something right."

Chapter 10: Rescue

Time has passed as Antoine had his legs crossed, sword ready in case of any surprise attacks. He looked towards me as I was taking deep and fast breaths.

Antoine said," Slow down your breathing."

I nodded," I'll try."

I tried to relax but it was not easy. He could clearly tell that I was afraid.

He asked," You're scared aren't you?"

I replied," Not as scared as I was earlier."

My breathing started to slow down, as Antoine never took his eyes off me.

Antoine said," I feel a bit afraid right now. I'm somewhat of a coward but I am brave when I want to be."

There was no way he was letting me out of his sight. Suddenly, two figures appeared.

Antoine said," Looks like help has come."

I asked," Can you help me?"

Antoine nodded and sat me up. He gave me a moment to take a deep breath before pulling me up. We turned to see two other animals.

Antoine said," Good thing you showed up."

I saw a bunny with a robot arm.

The bunny said," How is she?"

Antoine replied," She has some injuries. I also got a sore head."

I looked to the other one that was there.

I asked," Who are you two?"

The bunny replied," I'm Bunny Rabbot and this is Rotor."

I questioned," How can this day get any stranger?"

I shouldn't have said that as my hand suddenly went to my ribcage.

Antoine exclaimed," Brandy, are you okay?"

I replied," I'll be fine. Let's go."

I felt like I was hiding a bit, but it will take some time. Rotor went over to one side of me and helped Antoine. Then we started walking. It has just been an eventful day already.

Rotor said," Don't worry. We will not harm you."

I said," That's what he told me."

Rotor asked," He has?"

I replied," Yes."

Bunny said," Well, we are the good guys."

I said," That, I will have to see."

Bunny smirked as she looked to Antoine.

Bunny asked," Antoine, are you okay?"

Antoine answered," I been feeling a bit dizzy but Brandy caused it."

I looked down as Bunny looked to me.

I replied," I kicked him in the back of the head because I didn't want to risk anyone's safety and I felt scared."

Rotor said," We know that Robotnik is after you, miss."

I said," Please, call me Brandy."

I suddenly collapsed and fell to my knees.

Antoine exclaimed," Brandy!"

Antoine went in front of me and went to his knees. He touched my shoulders as I tried to keep awake. He moved a hand and tapped my face lightly.

Antoine asked," Can you hear me?"

I was taking very fast breaths as a hand went to my ribcage.

I spoke," Let's get going."

Antoine looked as I looked up to him.

I continued," I'll be fine."

Antoine's hands touch my rib cage and I winced a bit. He was sure that I was not fine at the moment.

Antoine said," We got to get you back and fast. You may have a broken rib or two."

I just nodded and tried to get up with Rotor's help. We started to move as fast as we could. Along the way, I looked to Antoine, trying to hide my pain. He smirked back at me and looked forward. It was very hard to walk but I was relieved to be in one piece. I had to adjust my grip so I would not fall. I felt a bit of relief but I still felt scared. I did not even know what to think at the moment. I knew that I should feel safe but yet, I was scared. I looked around and tried to ignore the pain the best I could. It was very painful considering I fought robots. I didn't even know I could even handle a sword.

Antoine said," Brandy?"

I turned my head to him, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

Antoine said," For someone I do not know that well, you handled my sword quite well."

I said," I never handled a sword before but it is something I will never forget."

Antoine looked very serious as I took a deep breath.

Rotor asked," So how did you get here?"

I answered," I'm still trying to figure that out still."

I winced again as Antoine and Rotor adjusted their grip.

I asked," How far are we from your village?"

Bunny replied," It is still another hour's walk."

Her accent sound it came from the south. Even some humans have accents like that. She smirked as I looked at her. Something was very different about her as I looked. She knew I was looking at her robot arm and leg. This is what Antoine must of meant when Robotnik was trying to enslave people. Still, there was a lot that I needed to learn about what Antoine told me. I felt sorry for her as I had an urge to pass out. I was still feeling a bit afraid, as they knew it. At least I did not feel like I was alone. I was worried that I would be considered a threat. Our journey to their village was going smoothly.

Chapter 11: Almost there

The weather was not that bad as the wind hit my face. Bunny was carrying my bag, as I wanted to look back. Still, I did not feel as safe as I wanted to be. Antoine had to adjust his grip as I looked to him. These animals really have something to fight for while I am on some strange planet.

Rotor spoke," We are almost there, Brandy."

I felt pain in my ribcage, but I had to ignore it. I was sure that we would make it without any problems.

Antoine asked," How are you feeling?"

I replied," It is very painful but I'll survive, Antoine."

It was almost hard to say his name but I managed to do it just fine. Antoine nodded at me.

I said," Can we please stop? You guys are starting to look tired from holding me up."

I found myself being considerate to them because they had held me up from falling for some time now. We were less than an hour away but I was feeling tired. I was not sure if I could keep awake. The three of them stopped and I was set against a tree. Antoine sat down in front of me, going onto his knees.

Antoine said," We will be there soon."

I did not say anything because I was worried I would say the wrong thing. Antoine touched my ribcage as I closed my eyes. I tried to ignore the pain the best I could. He removed his hand and sat down next to me. He took a deep breath in and exhaled as Bunny came over, handing me my backpack. I opened it up and went for something in my bag. Antoine, Rotor and Bunny looked to me as I pulled out some food. I was starting to feel hungry as I ignored the pain in my ribcage. They looked away and allowed me to eat. I ate whatever I pulled out of my bag and then closed the bag up. I sighed and wondered about my situation. I looked to Antoine. He knew that I felt afraid of entering the village as he looked back. I looked down when he looked to me. He touched my arm and it caused me to look up. I saw him smirk and it made me feel comfortable a bit.

Rotor said," We better get going before anything else happens."

I said," I'm ready to go."

Antoine slowly helped me up as Rotor came over. I ignored any pain that I felt in order to walk. We continued to walk on the path as Bunny lead the way. I did not exactly feel at ease but I pushed that feeling aside. My ribcage was really getting on my nerves as I hoped I did not break any. I should be feeling very lucky for being alive at least. We were almost there. It was only a matter of time until we arrived. Within time, we did arrive.

Chapter 12: Arrival at the village

I looked around and looked ahead. There was something very different. There was an opening coming up there in the forest.

Rotor spoke, "Here we are."

I widened my eyes as I started to see huts. They led me to inside the village where I saw many looks in my direction. I could tell that these animals did not trust humans much yet they seemed very curious about me. Maybe they have heard about what I have done. I knew I had to prove that I was different from the human they were fighting. Rotor and Antoine were still holding me up as I wished they would set me down somewhere. Bunny took off before I knew where she even went. I didn't blame those others for being afraid of me because I felt the same almost. It was very strange to be in this new world. Rotor and Antoine started to walk a bit slower as I tensed. It was very strange but the village looked amazing. It was starting to get close to night as they started to lead me to a hut. Antoine looked to me.

I asked," Where are we going?"

Antoine replied," Don't worry. You're going to see the princess."

I gulped and felt a bit nervous. Rotor and Antoine took me inside where I saw a bunch of animals. I looked around and tried to relax. Rotor moved away as I tried not to freak out. I was just very shocked as one of them looked to me. She had a nice hairstyle and I saw a bunch of others.

She said," I'm Princess Sally. You can just call me Sally. Don't be afraid."

I frowned as Antoine was still holding me up. I did not realize that she was even a princess. Still, it would be interesting what would happen next.

Sally said," You may be human but you are welcome to this village."

I asked," So you do know about what I did?"

Sally replied," Yes."

I questioned," How can you trust me being in this village when I only got on this planet not that long ago?"

Sally answered," It will be hard but we think you will be safe here from Robotnik."

I spoke," I'm not even sure if I will be safe here because danger might come if I stay."

Sally said," You can stay in this village because your life is in danger."

Another one asked," How can we trust her?"

Sally said," Sonic!"

I raised both my eyebrows as Antoine frowned.

Sally said," You have to excuse him. This is Sonic and this is Tails."

I looked at the two-tailed squirrel. He looked so innocent and young.

Sonic demanded," Who are you?"

I replied," My name is Brandy."

Sonic spoke," Strange name."

I looked away from him as Sally placed her hands on the table that was in the hut. Sally looked to me as Antoine adjusted his grip on me.

Antoine said," Princess, she needs to be tended to."

Sally said," Very well. Please get her injuries tended to."

Antoine nodded as he looked to me. He made a movement and it caught my attention. I looked to him and we walked out of the hut.

Sonic said," This should be interesting."

Sally said," We'll talk about her later. We got to find out what Robotnik wants with her."

Tails walked out of the room, knowing that he did not want to hear it right now. He seemed very interested in me as he saw Antoine take me to another hut to get treated. Antoine walked very slow as I was beside him.

I asked," So Sally was the one that sent you?"

Antoine replied," Yes. When we heard about what you did, I volunteered to find you so she sent me to do the task."

I just nodded in response as we walked in the village. I then noticed where he was leading me.

I said," I have to give you credit, Antoine. For someone that does not seem to trust humans, you really are brave."

Antoine almost blushed in surprise and almost lost grip on me.

Antoine said," Thanks."

I frowned as he led me into a hut. It was a rather clean hut as Antoine sat me on a medical bed. I looked around as he got the first aid kit. I touched my shirt and pulled it up a bit despite the pain. Antoine saw me doing it and came over. He stopped me by touching my arms.

Antoine said," What are you trying to do? Injure yourself even further? Let me do it."

I sort of felt uncomfortable since I thought there would be another female doing it for me and here it was, Antoine doing it for me. He is a male but I guess it did not matter. I don't believe he just panicked like that as I sighed. It was kind of hard to relax still but I had a feeling that I could trust him. I took a few deep breaths and just tried to relax. This moment felt awkward. Antoine pulled off my shirt as he tried to be careful. I winced a bit as the shirt finally came off. I felt sort of strange, having a male do my bandages.

Antoine tried to remain serious for he knew I had to earn his trust first. He told me that he would move his hands along my body to check for any other wounds before he bandaged it. I took a sigh of relief as he got done. He placed my shirt back on. I did not even know where I was going to sleep. I didn't care if it was outside or not. I wanted to be able to walk on my own but it was not easy. There was probably dirt on my face as Antoine led me out. I still did not feel at ease, as I knew I was still in danger. I could not look to Antoine as I was admiring the view around me.

I said," The view is amazing."

Antoine heard it was ignored the comment. I knew he was curious about how I got here. He brought me to another hut and sat me on the bed.

Antoine spoke," This will be your quarters."

I looked around but it did not look messy. Antoine turned and took a look at me.

Antoine said," I'm still curious as to how you got here."

I looked down because I knew I did not want to tell him. I did not want to go back because of what I been put through in my life. My hand turned into a fist as Antoine saw me tense up. I felt some pain as I closed my eyes. I would not allow myself to cry as the pain passed. It was very hard to not think about it. I don't think he would believe me if I told him. I knew I would not be trusted so easily and knew it very well.

Antoine spoke," I know that it hurts but hopefully, you will heal in a few days."

It actually felt assuring to me as he was getting close to done. When he did say those words, I became aware that he did have a French accent. I did kind of notice it before but there was a lot going on around us.

I spoke," Thanks."

I realized that my life was in their hands and I would be in danger but I was safe for now. I saw that his eyes were locked on me as my fist broke. I took a few deep breaths.

Antoine replied," I thought you would need to hear that."

I knew that he was still uncomfortable as were the other animals around here. I was thinking about what Antoine told me about Robotnik but I had more questions. I was looking around the hut and felt more curious by the moment. Antoine clears his voice.

Antoine spoke," I am not sure what the princess has in mind but you should allow yourself to rest right now."

I heard noise and turned to look at the entrance. Antoine saw that I was not looking at him and noticed that I was looking at the entrance. I did feel curious. Something did not seem right about this world.

"Something wrong?", he asked.


End file.
